Louveteau
by Dragonna
Summary: Gilbert ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur de la morsure, des dents qui se plantaient dans sa chair. Il avait gravé dans sa mémoire cette sensation atroce de brûlure qui avait enflammé cette zone. Il sentait toujours ses larmes coulant sur son visage pâle et son cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.
1. Louveteau

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus.

**Personnage:** Gilbert

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Louveteau**

* * *

Gilbert ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur de la morsure, des dents qui se plantaient dans sa chair. Il avait encore en mémoire cette sensation atroce de brûlure qui avait enflammé cette zone. Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage pâle et son cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Il détestait cette condition.

Rejeté par les humains qui avaient peur d'eux, il avait du inclure une meute. Il détestait les nuit de pleine lune et les transformation. Il souffrait dans sa chair et son âme et angoissait toujours à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un et le mordre.

Il allait souvent se promener à l'écart.

Du haut de ses 5 ans, il comprenait déjà beaucoup de choses. Il avait une perception des choses, ressentant les émotions des gens, surtout à son égard. Il savait que que aucun avenir ne l'attendait chez les humains. Il savait que personne ne voudrait de lui désormais. On lui avait suffisamment rabâché cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde en larme.

Albinos et Loup-Garou.

Rien ne l'attendait dans le monde des sorciers.

Il n'irait jamais dans l'école sorcière.

Personne ne lui confirait jamais de baguette.

C'est ce que lui répétait l'Alpha, détruisant sa joie à chaque utilisation de magie.

Il n'y avait aucun enfant dans cette meute et il était terriblement seul. Alors il s'amusa tout seul à forcer sa transformation pendant la journée ou la nuit. Il réussit à atteindre ce but. Étrangement il devenait un vrai loup dans ces moments-là et un loup-garou uniquement à la pleine lune.

Un jour, un détonation résonna à ses oreilles et une branche vola en éclats juste à côté de son oreille droite.

Des chasseurs!

Après tout il était un petit loup blanc.

Affolé il s'enfuit, et reprit son apparence humaine à la première occasion, grimpant à un grand arbre.

* * *

Un jour sa meute l'emmena à un rassemblement. Là il trouve quelques compagnons de jeu. Mais, plus que tout, il rencontra un homme qui avait des yeux dorés. Il avait l'air fatigué et portait des vêtements un peu miteux. L'homme sourit tristement en le voyant et le salua.

Du haut de ses 7 ans, le petit albinos trouva qu'il sentait bon.

Gilbert revint le voir avec un morceau de gâteau, se justifiant comme quoi il ne semblait pas manger assez.

Il revint en lui demandant ce qu'il lisait.

Il lui tourna autour en demandant comment était le monde des humains.

Il apprit que l'autre s'appelait Remus, comme le frère jumeau du fondateur de Rome, qui avait été allaité par une louve. Il lui raconta beaucoup d'histoire, et l'enfant se rapprocha de lui.

"Les humains ne voudront pas de moi, je suis trop différent!" décréta-t-il avec une effrayante maturité à l'autre loup-garou.

"Tu es adorable Gilbert. Et tu es totalement inoffensif non? Tu fais bien attention n'est-ce pas?

- Je suis..." Les larmes lui vinrent. Il éclata en sanglots. Le poids de sa solitude, de son passé, les souvenirs brumeux de sa vie d'avant, les rejets de sa famille. Il pleurait sa vie si douloureuse.

Remus le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

Il se battrait s'il le fallait mais il remmènerait l'enfant avec lui quand il partirait.


	2. Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus.

**Personnage:** Gilbert

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Chemin de Traverse**

* * *

"Gilbert, ne fais pas le fou!" fit Remus avec douceur mais fermeté, rappelant l'enfant à l'ordre.

Le gamin grogna, peu coopératif.

"Ne me grognes pas dessus s'il te plaît"

Le chemin de traverse était juste trop grand. Beaucoup trop différent de l'endroit où il vivait. Du petit village perdu où vivaient les loups-garous de son ancienne meute. Il y avait trop de bruits et trop d'odeurs, ça agressait ses sens sur-développés de loup.

Remus eut une grimace compatissante. Il avait ressenti la même chose durant ses premières années dans le monde, la première fois que son père l'avait amené ici après qu'il se soit fait mordre.

Être un loup-garou ne rend pas plus fort physiquement. Le comportement peut devenir un peu plus agressif parfois. Certaines attitudes peuvent resurgir et du travail devait être fait pour éviter les réflexes indésirables.

Comme le fait que Gilbert venait de lui grogner dessus par pure contrariété.

Déjà ça n'avait pas été simple de le ramener. En Allemagne, où il avait rencontré l'enfant, il n'avait eu que peu de poids. L'Alpha s'était dressé de toute sa taille, menaçant.

"Tu veux le gamin?

- Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Personne ne voudra de moi.

- Ici, il y aura surement quelqu'un qui voudra.

- Je ne veux pas vivre en reclus."

Le fait est que là-bas, les loups-garous étaient mieux acceptés. Certes ils étaient rejetés par la communauté sorcière mais ils avaient de nombreux droits. c'étaient juste que certaines meutes les refusaient et préféraient vivre en autarcie. Mais il y avait de petites écoles pour les enfants loups-garous, et même s'ils ne pouvaient avoir accès à la grande école de magie, ils pouvaient quand même développer leurs pouvoirs.

L'Alpha avait été réticent à le laisser emmener le petit en Angleterre.

Il y avait des loups fous là-bas.

Greyback.

Cet unique nom avait fait frémir la communauté.

Remus avait pourtant juré qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban, que sa meute avait été dispersée. L'autre ne le croyait pas.

Finalement ils avaient réglé ça dans un duel de magie.

Remus avait gagné.

Il se retrouvait donc tuteur d'un jeune louveteau albinos. Qui maîtrisait une transformation en simple loup blanc en dehors de la pleine lune. il devait être puissant ou plein de ressources.

L'enfant n'avait pas voulu dire son nom de famille.

Juste son prénom et son âge. Sa date d'anniversaire. Et encore il n'était même pas sûre que ça soit la vraie.

Gilbert parlait un peu anglais.

Et s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Devenait plus rieur et plus joueur. Être au milieu d'humains semblait bénéfique pour lui.

Et Remus avait décidé de l'emmener au chemin de Traverse.

"Je veux une glace!

- Vraiment?

- Parce que je suis génial!"

L'adulte rit doucement. Une formule aimée de l'enfant. Dire qu'il était génial.

"On va commencer par t'acheter des affaires: vêtements et jouets. On verra après.

- Ca ira?

- Oui."

Il avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Il avait donc décidé d'utiliser le fond de son père, qu'il avait gardé en cas d'urgence et de coup réellement dur.

C'était un cas d'urgence.

Il avait la garde de Gilbert au yeux du ministère de la magie allemande, et celui d'Angleterre n'avait rien eu à dire. Ombrage avait fait un scandale, disant qu'il fallait dresser les enfants loups pour les enfermer afin qu'ils ne soient pas des monstres.

Remus avait grincé des dents mais était resté calme.

"On rentre bientôt?

- Tu n'aimes pas?

- Il y a trop de monde, de bruits et d'odeurs!"

Remus sentit l'enfant se tendre, et craignit une transformation en louveteau albinos par peur ou angoisse. Il sourit et dit "Allons boire un chocolat au Chaudron Baveur"


	3. Vous cachez un loup ici!

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus.

**Personnage:** Gilbert

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**"'Vous cachez un loup ici!"**

* * *

Un jour, on frappa à la porte de Rémus "Monsieur Lupin, nous avons reçu un coup de fil anonyme affirmant que vous éleviez un jeune loup ici."

La première réaction du sorcier fut d'hausser un sourcil moqueur "Allons bon...

- Un louveteau blanc pour être exact, ils l'ont vu dans le jardin." L'homme se racla la gorge "Comprenez, le loup est une espèce menacée, vous ne pouvez en élever un..."

Derrière les hommes, le loup-garou remarqua la voiture, avec un espace prévu pour accueillir un animal.

Remus roula des yeux "On vous a fait une blague messieurs. Il n'y a qu'un seul être vivant avec des "poils" blanc, c'est mon fils adoptif albinos."

Les hommes échangèrent des regards surpris mais le chef insista "Permettez nous de vérifier. Si il y a un loup ici, vous ne pouvez le garder, il doit aller dans le parc animalier le plus proche."

Lupin soupira puis s'écarta "Je vous en pris." fit-il moqueur "Cherchez un animal inexistant."

Les hommes entrèrent et cherchèrent.

_Rien à la cave (les sortilèges cachaient les traces de griffures sur les murs)._

_Rien au grenier._

_Rien dans l'abri de jardin._

_Pas d'odeur d'animal._

_Rien._

Gilbert apparut soudain, une grosse peluche de loup blanc dans les bras "Remus, c'est qui?

- Des gens. Ils pensent qu'il y a un très très très rare loup blanc ici."

L'enfant éclata de rire. Et brandit son jouet devant le nez de l'homme "Vous parlez de lui, je l'emmène dans le jardin souvent...

- Et il l'y oublie tout aussi souvent." déclara le sorcier, moqueur "..Vous avez trouvé votre loup, je doute que le parc accepte des peluches cependant. A moins qu'il n'aime arnaquer les gens en leur promettant des vrais loups et leurs montrant des faux.

- Et puis j'adore me déguiser en loup-garou!" chantonna l'enfant "J'ai une capuche avec des oreilles blanche et une fausse queue à attacher à ma ceinture. Vous voulez les voir?"

Les hommes avaient l'air agacés à présent. Enfin surtout un. Les autres étaient morts de honte en fait. Et un rirait doucement, amusé par le petit.

Le chef fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Remus "Vous avez provoqué la panique.

- Pardon? Mon fils n'a pas le droit de jouer ou de se déguiser dans MON jardin? C'est une propriété privée. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait demander l'autorisation à la police pour jouer dans son propre jardin déguisé en loup ou avec une peluche.

- Mais...pensez un peu aux autres, la personne qui m'a appelé à réellement eu peur en voyant un loup chez vous.

- Et si les voisins m'espionnent, ils n'ont qu'à utiliser leur cerveau pour différencier une peluche ou un enfant déguisé d'un vrai loup. Je sais que c'est un exercice difficile de réfléchir mais tout être humain en est capable."

Le chef rougit, comme s'il prenait la critique pour lui. Il ordonna à ses hommes de partir. La porte se referma.

Remus soupira "Gilbert...

- ...Je me transformerais plus en loup pour courir dans le jardin. D'accord.

-Si tu veux t'amuser, attends qu'on ait déménagé."

* * *

**Omake**

L'homme referma la porte de chez lui avec violence. Il était persuadé qu'il allait faire la capture de sa vie: un louveteau albinos. Les animaux blancs étaient si rares. Le parc aurait eu son animal d'honneur.

Ces animaux-là n'étaient pas remis en liberté, c'était trop dangereux pour eux.

Des chasseurs pouvaient oublier l'interdit de chasser le loup en voyant la beauté de la fourrure blanche.

_Mais c'était une peluche, une foutue peluche!_

Il maudit l'abruti qui n'avait pas pu faire la différence entre un animal et un jouet.

Il allait lui coller une amende pour avoir déclencher une panique pour rien et surtout une fausse joie.


	4. Nouveaux Amis I

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnage:** Gilbert, Stefan, Francis, Nolwenn

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Nouveaux Amis I**

* * *

La forêt était immense, gorgée de magie. On la sentait même en temps qu'humain.

Mais comme loup, c'était un véritable délire.

Tant d'odeurs et de bruits, la nature à l'état pur.

Gilbert, du haut de ses 8 ans, courrait comme un fou. Sans risque. La forêt était bien protégée contre les moldus. Enfin cette partie de Brocéliande l'était.

C'était si bon de courir dans la nature, de sentir l'herbe et le mousse sous ses pattes. Le vent dans sa fourrure. Les sons si étranges à ses oreilles.

Cet endroit devait grouiller de créatures magiques.

Des centaures peut-être?

Peut-être des loups-garous.

Soudain il freina de toutes ses pattes en entendant un son qu'il n'aurait pas cru entendre dans cet endroit.

Une voix de fille. Qui chantait.

_Ul labousig er c'hoad, melen e zivaskell_  
_A ziskenn bep mintin war gornig va mantell_

Quelle était cette langue? Ca ne ressemblait pas au français.

Il avança, humant l'air pour savoir où il allait. Ses oreilles frémissaient tandis qu'il tentait de se diriger dans la direction du son.

_Hag e lavar kalz traoù din war-benn va dimezi_  
_- Mar timeez er bloaz-mañ, na gemer ket un intañv_

Il s'aplatit dans les buissons, ouvrant de grands yeux en voyant une petite fille rousse, de son âge à peu près, qui chantait, assise sur un rocher, bougeant les jambes dans le vide.

_Rak kalon un intañv zo e chagrin noz-deiz_  
_Kalon un den yaouank a zo laouen ha ge -_

Elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers lui. "Je sais que tu es là. Sors!"

Gilbert grogna et sortit des fourrés. Sa queue blanche argentée fouettait l'air derrière lui et ses yeux rouges se rivèrent vers l'humaine. Celle-ci rit et fit "Un p'tit loup-garou? Je suis surprise de te voir. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Tu es nouveau? Je m'appelle Nolwenn et toi?

Il s'approcha jusqu'à arriver à portée de sa main, mais soudain un grognement lui parvint et quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Le louveteau blanc glapit de surprise et ils roulèrent au sol.

"Francis! Il n'a rien fait! Arrête! Il n'allait pas me mordre!"

Le concerné s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle, grognant comme pour dire "T'es sure?"

Gilbert recula d'un bond. Et observa le nouveau venu.

_Il était comme lui._

_Il pouvait forcer sa transformation._

C'était un petit loup beige et blanc à la queue touffue. Avec des yeux bleus. Il était un peu plus grand que lui et plus fin.

Gilbert sentit ses instincts l'envahir et grogna quand un cri lui parvint de derrière et qu'un petit loup cuivré (ou roux?) le cloua au sol en lui sautant dessus.

"STEFAN! Arrête! Il n'allait pas attaquer Francis ou me mordre!"

Gilbert, le museau dans la terre humide, il en avait même dans la gueule, envisagea pendant un instant de se transformer mais hésita.

_Encore un?_

Il croisa le regard bleu du loup beige et blanc. Celui-ci montra les dents et émit un petit grognement. Comme un ricanement.

_Il se fout de moi!_

Quand à l'autre louveteau, le poids sur son dos, qui grognait en continu, griffant sa fourrure, il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il disait.

_Surement des insultes._

La petite fille se frappa le visage d'un air fatigué.

"Les garçons...c'est surement un invité vous savez."

* * *

_**A Suivre**_


	5. Nouveaux Amis II

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnage:** Gilbert, Stefan, Francis,

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Nouveaux Amis II**

* * *

La veille de la pleine Lune, Gilbert s'élança dans la nuit en direction du point de rendez-vous, laissant Remus avec les adultes.

Il courrait sous son apparence de loup, ses sens aux aguets. Tant d'odeurs et de bruits.

_La Nuit._

_La vieille de la pleine lune._

Il se sentait fébrile, brûlant d'une agressivité peu commune.

Il entendit les petits animaux qui se cachaient ici et là, qui se terraient dans les tunnels, fuyant l'animal sauvage qu'il était devenu.

Il arriva dans la clairière de la veille.

Deux garçons l'attendaient. Un petit roux aux yeux verts et un blondinet aux yeux bleus. De son âge. Stefan et Francis.

"Bah quand même" Cracha le petit feu-follet. "T'as pas de montre alors?

- Ben si mais je peux pas l'utiliser sous ma forme animale."

Stefan roula des yeux. "Tu pouvais calculer.

- Tu sais faire autre chose que râler?"

L'autre grogna.

Francis rit et fit "Content que tu sois venu, on commençait à se sentir seuls tous les deux.

- Je trouvais qu'on était mieux à deux." marmonna son compagnon.

Gilbert haussa un sourcil "Ta soeur est pas là?

- C'est pas une louve. Y a que mon cousin "Il désigna son voisin "Et moi qui le sommes!

- Et?

- Tu crois qu'elle allait venir la veille de la pleine lune dans une forêt pleine de loups-garous?"

Gilbert n'avait jamais été en présence d'humains la veille de cette nuit terrible. Donc il ne savait pas trop. Apparemment il y avait le risque qu'on l'attaque. Pas de transmettre la lycanthropie mais le risque de blesser. Il changea de sujet "Pourquoi on est là?

- Pour faire un truc trop cool!" Lança Francis levant le poings "Un truc que Stef et moi adorons faire les nuits où on nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut."

Il se transforma et sauta sur le haut rocher. Rejetant la tête en arrière il émit une longue plainte, un son profond et magnifique. Le chant du loup. En deux bonds le loup roux-cuivré le rejoignit et se mit à chanter lui aussi. La plainte était sublime, remuant l'albinos profondément. Ces deux-là semblaient si bien habitué à leur nature, à leur lycanthropie. Son coeur se tordit et il eut envie de pleurer. il se transforma sans le vouloir, s'aplatissant au sol, sa queue fouettant les herbes.

Le chant s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Gilbert regarda les deux loups descendre et grimpa à son tour. Levant le nez vers la lune, il émit à son tour sa plainte. Le son s'éleva dans les airs, et tout lui parût correct jusqu'à entendre un "couic". Il baissa les yeux: Stefan était étalé, les quatre pattes en l'air et la langue pendante, comme s'il était mort.

_Hey je chante pas si faux!_


	6. Nouveaux Amis III

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnage:** Gilbert, Stefan, Francis,

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Nouveaux Amis III**

* * *

Gilbert dit soudain, en pleine dégustation de bonbons et de chocolats le lendemain de la Pleine Lune, alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardins des cousins, pendant que Remus parlait avec leurs mères "Attendez!

- Quoi?

- Comment vous avez été mordus vous? Moi j'ai été attaque par un taré un jour que ma famille était en vacances!"

Stefan lui lança un regard d'un vert profond, qui devint presque noir sous l'effet de la colère. Gilbert eut un frisson involontaire. Le roux fit claquer sa langue, comme pour interdire à son cousin de parler.

Francis soupira et expliqua.

" Stefan, Nolwenn et moi sommes nés la même année. Nos mères sont soeurs. Elles ont rencontré des types qui ne se supportaient pas et qui se battaient en duels dès qu'ils se voyaient. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

- Mon abruti de père avait déjà une femme en Angleterre." cracha Stefan "J'ai quatre frères et une soeur là-bas!"

Gilbert préféra ne rien dire. Pensa à sa propre famille nombreuse. Dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Francis soupira et reprit "Et puis...il y a...eu quelque chose, je sais pas trop quoi. Nolwenn, Stefan et moi nous étions des bébés. Nos pères sont partis j'sais pas où. Ma mère est venue s'installer chez ma tante. Elles ont jeté plein de sorts sur la maison. On peut pas sortir du périmètre magique de la forêt. Pas sans accord.

- Mais comment vous avez été mordus? Vous êtes venus voir les loups ici?

- Non. On avait...2 ans." marmonna Stefan. "Et maman est allée quelque part avec ma tante.

- Sauf que notre baby sitter était pas cool.

- C'était la pleine lune.

- Il nous a amené devant un enfant loup garou dans une cage et nous a ramené ensuite." Stefan eut une grimace "maman était pas contente. Ma tante nous a endormis d'un sort pour qu'on voit rien"

Gilbert fronça les sourcils "Mais pourquoi ta soeur..."

Stefan haussa les épaules "Il ne l'a pas emmené avec nous, j'sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait pas intéressante...

- ...ou que trois bébés de 2 ans, c'était trop lourd?" proposa Francis. "Bref elles nous ont apprit à nous contrôler et à forcer notre transformation. On a un contrôle total pendant la pleine lune!

- Même si on aime bien laisser le loup prendre le dessus, c'est amusant!"

Gilbert osa demander "Vous m'apprenez? je suis assez génial pour forcer ma transformation mais pas assez pour me contrôler durant la pleine lune." Il serra les poings "J'veux pas mordre quelqu'un!"

Stefan grommela mais Francis accepta, coupant court aux protestations de son ami. "Mais t'sais Gilbert, même si tu contrôle...face à un humain, tu peux devenir fou quand même!"

Face au puppy eyes de l'albinos, Remus accepta de le laisser passer l'été en Bretagne.


	7. Journal

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnage:** Gilbert, Remus

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Journal**

* * *

Gilbert haussa un sourcil en voyant Remus reposer le journal sur le buffet.

_Faire les cent pas._

_Soupirer._

_S'essuyer les yeux._

il fronça les sourcils et alla chercher le papier. Il lut les gros titre.

"_Harry Potter vu au chemin de Traverse_."

Un enfant de 11 ans tout juste se tenait sur le chemin, aux côtés d'un homme gigantesque, tenant une cage où dormait une chouette blanche. L'enfant semblait intimidé mais souriait en regardant son nouvel animal, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait été prit en photo. Petit et maigre, avec des cheveux ébouriffés et une petite cicatrice sur le front.

Le pré-ado de 12 ans regarda son père adoptif.

Quel était le problème?

"Ca va?

- Tout va bien Gilbert. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Ca fatigue de lire le journal?"

Remus eut un sourire triste "Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à Poudlard?

- Pas encore."

Il tourna les talons, laissant Remus seul. Il alla dans le bureau de son tuteur et s'immobilisa alors qu'il allait prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque. Une photo. il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois avant. Un bébé de quelques mois. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux noirs. Derrière le cadre était écrit _"Harry et James._"

Harry.

Harry Potter.

La même personne.

_C'était pour ça que Remus était si triste?_

_Et puis d'abord...pourquoi Remus connaissait Harry Potter?_


	8. Lettres I

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnage:** Gilbert, Francis,

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Lettres I**

* * *

**Salut Gilbert.**

Ma mère veut pas que j'aille à Beaux-Bâtons.

Va savoir pourquoi. Stefan dit qu'elle trouve que le niveau est pas assez élevé pour des gens.._.géniaux..._comme nous.

_(Je sais, c'est toi qui est génial!)_

Accessoirement nous sommes des loups-garous.

(_Et les gens pourraient ne pas comprendre le "Pas dangereux car contrôle total!")_

Ma tante a apprit à Nolwenn à préparer de la potion Tue-Loup.

C'est pas comme si on en avait besoin hein!

Mais comme elle dit "_Mieux vaut deux précautions qu'une."_

Tu sais pas le pire? Beaux-bâtons est en Bretagne. A deux pas de la forêt où notre famille vit.

Ouais l'école est à côté d'un endroit où se rassemblent souvent des loups-garous. (Je sais c'est en été mais quand même!)

Vive la logique!

Donc on apprends à la maison et en voyageant.

_Et toi?_

_Trop génial pour aller à l'école?_

Bref de notre côté, on apprend une magie censée avoir disparue: les runes celtiques. Magie celtique. C'est cool et pas besoin de baguette!

Stefan est très doué pour lancer des malédictions.

C'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas.

Ne le provoque pas trop donc ~

_Bye-Bye_

_**Francis le mage celtique/Loup alpha**_

* * *

**Cher Francis,**

Je suis le seul à être génial!

Vous êtes second dans la génialitude!

Enfin t'es deuxième et Stef est troisième. Nolwenn est hors catégorie.

Apprendre en voyageant? Pas mal. Ca a l'air cool!

Moi j'apprends à la maison. Remus est trop génial comme professeur, normal pour quelqu'un d'awesome comme moi!

Yep je suis Awesome!

On pourrait essayer d'aller à Poudlard en même temps non? Pas tout de suite mais peut-être dans deux ou trois ans.

Pour trouver de géniales copines!

_England news: Harry Potter entre à Poudlard! Sortez le champagne...sans alcool._

Remus fait une dépression, ch'sais pas pourquoi. Il bois un peu...il mange pas beaucoup. Et il semble lire un peu trop la nuit, regarde des albums photos et tout.

_Ça a quelque chose à voir avec HP je crois._

_Je sais pas si je dois lui en parler. Ça a l'air de le rendre triste. _

Je suis trop génial pour rendre les gens tristes en posant de mauvaises questions!

Bref j'te tiens au courant!

Passe le bonjour à ta cousine de ma part, si je demande à son frère il va me maudire avec sa magie celtique runique et me rendre stérile, ce qui m'empêcherais d'avoir de géniaux gamins!

Tschüss

L'Awesome Wizard Gilbert (Et je ne suis PAS foutu omega meine freund!)


	9. Choixpeau I

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages:** Alister Kirkland (OC Ecosse dans Hetalia) - 16 ans.

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Choixpeau I**

* * *

Il était roux. Grand. Fier.

Ses cheveux formaient une vraie crinières rousse et bouclées dans son dos.

Ses yeux étaient verts forêts surmontés d'épais sourcils.

16 ans.

Il venait finir sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Avec ses deux petits frères. Un âgé de 15 ans et l'autre de 13 ans.

Apparemment il avait des aînés mais ceux-ci avaient déjà 19 ans.

Il s'était déjà fait remarqué plus tôt.

_"Non monsieur Kirkland, il n'y a pas de kilt prévu dans les uniformes masculins._

_- Vous tuez mon esprit écossais!_

_- C'est le règlement jeune homme!"_

Bref.

A la fin de la répartition des premières années, le directeur se leva et expliqua que trois étudiants plus âgés venaient finir leurs études ici. Et sa collègue appela, d'un ton fort "Alister Kirkland! Pour la sixième année"

Il s'avança, fier et s'assit sous le choixpeau qui ne lui tomba évidement pas sur les yeux sur sa taille presque adulte.

_"Moui moui moui..._

_- Traduction de ce "moui" monsieur la pièce de tissu parlante?_

_- Tu es tordu jeune homme.__  
_

_- Merci je sais._

_- Tu es sournois._

_- Mon frère est pire!_

_- Rusé._

_- J'suis un vrai renard, je sais._

_- Manipulateur._

_- Tout les moyens sont bons pour arriver à mes fins._

_- Mais travailleur._

_- Bah oui, on arrive à rien si on bosse pas._

_- Capable de faire une nuit blanche pour trouver quelque chose._

_- J'peux pas pioncer si j'ai pas la réponse._

_- Loyal. Sauf envers ton frère. Mais tu es un très bon ami et quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter._

_- J'ai une gueule de traître peut-être?_

_- Tu es quelqu'un de gentil au fond._

_- Bah oui._

_- Tu es courageux aussi._

_- Bah oui._

_- Et pas une tête brûlée en plus._

_- Héhé._

_- Sauf quand ça concerne ton autre frère. Là tu as tendance à te laisser envahir par tes émotions._

_- Ouais ça marrive de me servir de ma tête après avoir foncer dans le tas._

_- ...moui?_

_- Dans les DEUX sans du terme. Un coup de boule puis une réflexion sur quoi faire ensuite._

_- ...Tu va être difficile à placer._

_- Où serait l'amusement sinon? Vous devez vous ennuyez après avoir trouver plusieurs fois du premier coup non?_

_- Et Albus qui se dit qu'il serait intéressant de répartir plus tard._

_- Bah oui si tu mets les gosses dans des cases dès 11 ans. A 15 ans, on est plus le même qu'à 11. J'suis certain que tu m'aurais collé chez les verts à 11 ans._

_- ...Tu es pénible._

_- Héhé._

_- Donc...pas Poufsouffle, tu régnerais sur la maison en un mois._

_- Tout de suite les grands mots..._

_- Pas Serdaigle, tu n'es pas assez calme._

_- ..._

_- Trop téméraire pour Serpentard, trop rusé pour Gryffondor._

_- Désolé d'être prise de tête hein!_

_-..._Et puis zut!

_- Quoi?_

_- _GRYFFONDOR!"'

* * *

_A suivre_


	10. Choixpeau II

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages:** Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre dans Hetalia) - 13 ans.

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Choixpeau II**

* * *

_Un gamin de 13 ans._

_Blonds aux cheveux courts._

_Des yeux émeraudes._

_De gros sourcils._

"Arthur Kirkland, pour la troisième année" lança McGonagall.

Ignorant les regards curieux posés sur lui, il marcha d'un pas royal vers le choixpeau, snobant tout le monde.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil méprisant à son frère roux, assis à la table des lions. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire moqueur. Articulant silencieusement "blaireau". Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon ignora celui qu'il cataloguait comme "gros idiot".

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le couvre-chef lui tomba devant les yeux.

_"Moui moui moui."_

Arthur eut une sueur froide "_PAS A POUFSOUFFLE!_

_- Non non pas là-bas, ils n'y survivraient pas du tout._

_- Ca veut dire quoi ça?_

_- Bon rusé, sournois, manipulateur, fasciné par toutes les sortes de magies, capable d'en faire sans baguette...et comme tes frères, sang-pur. _

_- Ca te pose un problème? On s'en fout de mon sang!_

_- Tu es courageux comme un lion, ta langue est agile comme celle d'un serpent, tu es avide de connaissance, tu es sans peur. Tu planifie tout avant de te lancer dans la bataille. Tu es calculateur. Tu es puissant pour ton âge. _

_- ..._

_- Gryffondor, Seidaigle ou Serpentard._

_- Ca nous facilite tellement les choses._

_- Sarcastique en plus? Je note._

_- Avec quoi? Vous n'avez pas de mains._

_- ...J'exclue Gryffondor!_

_- ..._

_- Les Aigles ou les Serpents donc._

_- J'aime pas le bleu._

_- Ca ne tient pas comme excuse. Hum ho mais tu aimes comploter en plus? Un farceur, aimant détourner les règlements. Un rancunier aussi._

_- ...Cela vous étonne? Je suis tellement mieux que mon frère!_

_- _SERPENTARD!"*

_A suivre_


	11. Choixpeau III

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: **Carwyn Kirkland (Pays de Galle dans Hetalia) - 14 ans.

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Choixpeau III**

* * *

_Un gamin de 14 ans._

_Châtain-roux aux cheveux bouclés et mi-longs._

_Des yeux couleur feuillage._

_De gros sourcils._

_Un air doux et contemplatif._

"Carwyn Kirkland, pour la Quatrième année" lança McGonagall.

Ignorant les regards curieux posés sur lui, il marcha d'un pas assuré vers le choixpeau. Il entendait les chuchotements autour de lui. Tout le monde se demandait si il allait chez les rouges et ors ou les verts et argents ou si c'était une autre maison qui allait le récupérer.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le couvre-chef lui tomba devant les sourcils.

_"Moui moui moui."_

_- C'est-à-dire...ha et au fait: bonjour._

_- Humhum...cultivé, curieux d'apprendre, désireux de faire ses preuves, discret. Pas vraiment une personne d'action. _

_- En même temps, j'suis un gamin hein!_

_- Certes certes...tu as des pouvoirs incroyables, comme tes frères. Je me demande d'où vous tirez tout ça._

_- Secret Familiale!_

_- Tu sais cependant te défendre si la situation l'exige._

_- Bah oui avec mes connaissances, je peux me défendre oui. _

_- Mais tu préfère aider les gens et les soigner._

_- J'ai des frères pour cogner. Faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour panser les plaies. _

_- Oui._

_- Actuellement j'ai pas trop envie de rejoindre Arthur._

_- Tu te ferais dévorer à Serpentard. _

_-..._

_- Gryffondor n'est pas pour toi non plus. Trop chahuteurs pour toi._

_- ..._

_- Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle._

_- Heu je peux donner mon opinion?_

_- Trop loyal. Trop gentil. Trop discret. Trop silencieux. Mais farceur quand même._

_-..._

_- Dis moi que tu n'as pas d'autres frères._

_- Y en a encore deux._

_- ...pauvre de moi._

_- Et donc?_

_-_ ...POUFSOUFFLE"

Carwyn ouvrit de grands yeux, sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison et balbutia "Quoi? Mais je voulais aller chez les aigles moi, pour apprendre en paix!"

Arthur explosa de rire à sa table et cria "C'EST TA NATURE PROFONDE BROTHER!"


	12. Welcome in our house

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: **Carwyn Kirkland (Pays de Galle dans Hetalia) - 14 ans.

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Welcome**

* * *

Alister s'assit à la table des rouges et or.

Un garçon aux cheveux roux tendit la main et s'exclama "Sois le bienvenu dans la meilleure des quatre maisons de Poudlard!

L'autre roux haussa un sourcil "C'est la meilleure?

- Evidemment! C'est une évidence!

- T'as essayé les trois autres maisons?

- …..Bah….Non." admit Fred, l'air étonné.

- Bah alors tu peux pas affirmer que la nôtre c'est la meilleure." Et il se tourna vers le tabouret pour savoir où ses frères allaient être envoyés.

* * *

Arthur se laissa tomber à la table des verts et argents. Grognant. Il regarda vers son frère qui lui fit un signe moqueur de la main et articula silencieusement "nature profonde".

"Asshole!" Un toussotement le fit rougir de gêne. "Mon frère est un abruti.

- C'est un gryffondor." marmonna un cinquième année, comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Non mais même si il était ici, il serait toujours un abruti." siffla Arthur, lançant un regard mauvais au roux. Il lança une remarque ginçante à son frère envoyé chez les jaunes et noirs. Et ricana sous son regard agacé.

"Un frère à Poufsouffle et l'autre à Gryffondor, pauvre de toi.

- Mouais." Il tourna les yeux vers un jeune blond de 11 ans qui le fixait. "Oui?

- T'es sang-pur.

- Oui je suis ravi d'être ici, ravi de faire ta connaissance, et tout. Merci de demander. Ha bonjour...bonsoir plutôt aussi."

Draco Malefoy lui jeta un regard torve "Sérieusement.

Surement plus pure que la tienne.

- Hé!

- Elle remonte à l'époque celtique. Et toi?

- ...Ma famille a fuit la France à la Révolution...mais elle remonte aussi!

- Surement."

* * *

Lee Jordan secoua la tête "Sérieux t'as pas de chance. Un frère à Serpentard.

- M'étonne pas, c'est un vicieux mon frangin. Vantard. Manipulateur. Un peu mégalo sur les bords...toutes les qualités." Grogna le roux, applaudissant son frère envoyé chez les blaireaux. "Je me doutais bien qu'il serait envoyé là-bas...rien que pour ne pas me rejoindre tiens!

- Ha?

- Mais c'est un très bon sorcier. Il sait beaucoup de choses.

- Si il est là-bas, avec les mini-mangemorts adorateurs de magie noir c'est que...

- En fait vous accusez les serpentards d'avoir des préjugés mais vous en avez tout autant."

_Silence de mort à la table._

Alister haussa les épaules et se mit à manger quand la nourriture apparût.

* * *

Carwyn but un peu de jus de citrouille, boudeur.

_C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent._

_Saleté de bout de tissu!_

* * *

**_Au prochain, on retourne avec Gilbert!_**


	13. Vie

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: **Carwyn Kirkland (Pays de Galle dans Hetalia) - 14 ans.

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Vie**

* * *

Gilbert agitait sa baguette d'un air morose.

_Il s'ennuyait._

_Vraiment._

Vivre seul avec un père adoptif célibataire, c'était quand même ennuyeux.

Bien sûr il avait Francis et Stefan mais ils vivaient en France et ne venaient que pour les vacances...ou c'est Gilbert qui venait les voir.

Le reste du temps il étudiait à la maison.

Remus avait refusé qu'il fasse sa première année, puis sa seconde et maintenant sa troisième.

Parce qu'il était encore mal à l'aise dans la foule. Et Poudlard n'était pas le lieu le plus calme au monde.

* * *

Le sorcier avait remarqué que son fils adoptif ne parlait jamais de son passé. Rien du tout.

Pas de "avant la meute".

Il parlait parfois de sa vie dans cette meute, avec un air à mi-chemin entre la nostalgie et la tristesse.

Il avait été mordu jeune. Comme lui.

5 ans. A cet âge on ne devait pas être séparé de sa famille. Ses parents n'auraient pas du le rejeter.

_Albinos, gaucher et loup-garou. _

_C'était sans doute trop._

_Encore que les albinos n'étaient pas mal vu chez les sorciers. Il y avait des potions miraculeuses pour soigner les problèmes de santé occasionnels. _

_Gilbert lui était dans une forme éclatante. _

_Il n'avait jamais eu de problème._

Dans les premiers mois, l'enfant avait dessiné les membres de la meute, puis deux adultes aux cheveux blonds avec deux enfants aux mèches d'or et un autre enfant aux cheveux bruns.

Quand son tuteur lui avait demandé de qui il s'agissait, le petit avait marmonné "Personne d'important!"

Il avait jeté la feuille.

Une autre fois, il avait dessiné un petit garçon habillé de vert avec des cheveux châtains.

Il avait jeté la feuille.

Remus avait récupéré les deux dessins; les rangeant dans une pochette.

* * *

A ce moment-là, il entra dans la chambre de son fils. Elle était tapissé de bleu. Un drapeau prussien était accroché à un des murs. Deux bibliothèques chargées de livres et de bande dessinées. Il y avait des peluches de loups et de dragons. Des affiches de loups et de paysages étaient punaisées un peu partout.

Des petits objets décoratifs, dont des dragons sculptés dans la lave refroidie, étaient posés ici et là.

Une chaîne trônait sur la commode. Gilbert adorait écouter du Wagner.

_Lui qui avait une ouïe sensible._

_Incroyable._

Sur le bureau des parchemins étaient empilés. Visiblement le jeune garçon avait prit la fuite.

Bah il n'allait pas à Poudlard, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu.

Aux moldus qui demandaient pourquoi Gilbert restait à la maison, Remus répondait que l'enfant était agoraphobe.

* * *

Gilbert flaira le vent, frémissant dans la brise fraîche de cette fin d'après-midi.

Il avait besoin de se défouler.

De courir. De bondir. De se dépenser dans cette zone protégée des moldus.

Pour oublier.

Oublier qu'il avait rêver de sa famille.

Oublier leurs regards de dégoût face à sa morsure suintante. Personne ne l'avait consolé. Il avait été emmené à l'hôpital sorcier. Il n'avait à ce moment-là pas comprit les mots des médecins.

Rien.

_"Aucune guérison"_

_"Il peut très bien vivre avec ça"_

_"Il y a la potion Tue-Loup maintenant!"_

_"Il n'y a aucun risque si on fait bien attention."_

Il n'avait pas comprit.

Il avait été mordu par un loup. Oui et alors? Ca ne lui faisait déjà plus mal!

Pourtant les regards plein de pitié, les chuchotements dans son dos.

Son père n'avait pas desserré les lèvres.

Il avait apporté un sac d'affaire, avec la peluche de dragon doré toute neuve qu'il avait reçue à son précédant anniversaire, un mois avant.

Puis il était partit.

Gilbert avait attendu.

Attendu longtemps.

Plusieurs jours.

Mais il n'était jamais revenu. Ni sa mère. Ni ses frères. Ni Eli.

Personne.

Il avait pleuré.

L'hôpital avait tenté de contacter sa famille mais les informations données étaient fausses.

On avait fini par retrouver sa famille.

Mais il n'était pas retourné avec eux.

A la place un homme était venu, grand et fort, un homme à l'aura écrasante. L'Alpha.

Gilbert avait demandé pourquoi son père ne venait pas.

L'Alpha avait répondu "C'est moi qui m'occuperais de toi désormais!"

Et Gilbert n'avait jamais revu sa famille.

Il avait posé des questions.

Encore et encore.

Quand il avait redemandé à 7 ans, avant que Re...son père ne l'emmène, l'homme avait finalement répondu, détournant les yeux "Il t'a renié magiquement le lendemain même de ton admission à l'hôpital! Tu n'étais plus son fils aux yeux des sorciers quand on l'a retrouvé. C'est pour ça que le médecin du service m'a contacté."

Son cœur s'était brisé.

Il n'avait jamais montré à Re...son père son chagrin.

Il pleurait la nuit.

Puis il avait grandit, avait rencontré Francis, Nolwenn et Stefan. Ils s'étaient fait de vrais amis. Des amis qui n'avaient peur de rien et qui étaient prêt à affronter le monde entier.

Il se demandait parfois si Ludwig se souvenait de lui.

Ce nom lui paraissait tellement lointain, tellement vieux. Il ne se souvenait même plus du visage du garçon de 3 ans (au moment de leur séparation). Roderich il en avait un vague souvenir aussi. Et le dernier...Léon...c'était encore plus flou.

Bondissant sur un gros rocher. Il hurla, renversant la tête en arrière, même si ce n'était pas la nuit.

Un cri où se mêlait toute sa rage, son chagrin, sa rancœur.

Il se transforma à nouveau en humain et reprit son souffle.

Puis il secoua la tête.

"Plutôt oublier".

* * *

A suivre


	14. Chat

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: **Gilbert et Remus

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Chat**

* * *

"Papa!"

Gilbert brandit un chaton famélique, blanc aux yeux rouges avec une petite cicatrice autour de l'oeil droit, sous le nez du sorcier adulte.

"J'ai trouvé un copain aussi génial que moi!" s'écria-t-il fièrement.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Se servit une tasse de thé.

"Je vois ça." Puis il sourit "Tu peux le garder!" Il but une gorgée "Mais c'est à toi de t'en occuper!"

L'enfant gonfla la poitrine "Je vais l'appeler Awesome!

- Ce n'est pas un vrai nom.

- Alors Gilchat! Ou GilCatz!

- Ton hibou s'appelle déjà Gilbird! Et je ne veux toujours pas connaître la raison de ce nom!

- Awww." Il remarqua son chat dans les yeux, celui qui tenta de lui griffer le visage.

"Et puis c'est une femelle" Informa Remus en buvant son thé.

Gilbert eut une moue et la regarda mieux "Pas grave, t'es géniale quand même. Et je vais t'appelle Gilawesome!

- Non.

- Gillan alors!

- Mieux!"

* * *

A suivre


	15. Troll

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: **Arthur et le Golden Trio

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

**Troll**

* * *

C'était la panique dans le château.

Un troll était entré dans le château.

Les élèves courraient partout et criaient de terreur.

Arthur suivait les verts et argents quand il aperçut deux garçons qui se faufilaient dans un couloir.

Ce n'était pas la direction de leur dortoir.

Il s'éclipsa à son tour, rapidement et les suivit silencieusement jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Un juron manqua de lui échapper quand le troll entra dans les toilettes et que les deux gamins le suivirent en criant "HERMIONE".

Arthur sortit sa baguette, le coeur battant. Il se positionna à l'entrée. Et prit une grande inspiration. Un mot en latin s'échappa de ses lèvres, claquant dans la vacarme de la bataille entre les trois enfants et l'énorme créature.

"REPULSO!"

Le troll fut projeté en arrière et percuta le mur, s'encastrant devant. Sa massue fit un arc de cercle et serait tombé sur la jeune adolescente si d'un sort le jeune serpent ne l'avait pas envoyé ailleurs.

Il s'avança à grands pas et écarta le roux du bras. Le Troll se redressa et rugit, levant le poing et se précipitant vers le blond.

"Confundo!"

Le troll vacilla, l'air confus, regardant partout, les yeux vitreux. Ce qui permit à Hermione se se réfugier derrière le serpentard.

"Impedimenta!"*

Les jambes de la créature furent brusquement figées et il bascula, agitant les bras comme s'il pensait s'envoler.

Arthur prit à peine le temps de souffler et s'exclama: "STUPEFIX!"

Un rayon rouge frappa le Troll qui fut projeté en arrière et s'effondra au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le Serpentard agita sa baguette et marmonna "Incarcerem".

Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de l'ennemi. L'étudiant de 13 ans poussa un soupir de soulagement et grogna, lançant un regard noir aux gryffondors "Êtes-vous à ce point inconscients? Ne pouviez vous pas dire aux professeurs que Miss Granger était absente? Non il faut que vous jouiez les héros. Purs Gryffondors hein?"

Ron rougit et cracha "On est pas des sales serpents lâches nous, on est courageux.

- Je ne savais pas que le courage impliquait de foncer d'abord et de se servir ensuite de son cerveau. Si vous êtes ligoté ou gravement blessé, ça ne vous servira plus à grand chose d'ailleurs."

Le roux protesta: "On pouvait parfaitement le battre!

- Bien entendu, vous connaissiez les sorts que j'ai utilisé?" Il eut un sourire railleur "Désolé mais vu votre niveau, vous vous seriez fait massacrés! Même pour moi c'était dangereux!" Il leva les yeux aux ciel et se tourna vers la jeune fille "Tu vas bien?

- Oui..."

Arthur pointa sa baguette sur elle et marmonna "Episkey"

Ron s'exclama "Hé, tu fais quoi là? Un sort de magie noire?

- Sortilège de soin mineur Weasley. Elle a une grosse bosse et elle saigne!"

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et les professeurs entrèrent soudainement. Ils se figèrent. Rogue et MacGonagall froncèrent les sourcils en un bel ensemble.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Kirkland!" cracha le professeur de potion "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

Arthur allait parler quand la petite fille s'avança "C'est ma faute monsieur...je pensais pouvoir arrêter le troll, j'avais lu tellement de choses à leur sujet que j'étais persuadé de pouvoir l'arrêter!" Elle rougit sous les regards stupéfaits des enseignants. "Harry et Ron sont venus à mon secours et Kirkland est intervenu pour le stopper!"

Rogue se pinça le nez, comme pour s'empêcher de hurler puis reprit d'une voix doucereuse " Vous faites si peu de cas de votre vie miss? Pensiez vous qu'une première année pouvait risquer sa petite existence aussi facilement?"

Sa collègue lui posa une main sur le bras et lança un regard déçu à la jeune fille "Miss Granger, votre inconséquence coûtera 30 points à Gryffondor. Quand à vous Messieurs Potter et Weasley, c'était totalement suicidaire! Cependant votre acte de courage et de solidarité...

- ...Bêtise à mon sens" marmonna Rogue.

La vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel, certainement en partie d'accord mais poursuivit "...vous donnera 10 points chacun!"

Le maître des potions se tourna vers son élève "Quand à vous monsieur Kirkland. Pour avoir arrêter un troll adulte, je pense que ce serait juste de vous donner 50 points."

Les autres enseignants hochèrent la tête.

"Retournez à vos dortoirs les enfants!"

Le nouveau Trio se dépêcha de rejoindre sa Tour tandis que le solitaire rejoignait les cachots.

* * *

A suivre


	16. Complot selon les Gryffondors

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: L'équipe de HP**

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

_**Complot selon les Gryffondors**_

* * *

Harry sortit du stade, fulminant. «Je suis certain que c'est Rogue.

- Il a jeté un sort à ton balais. Je l'ai vu!»

Hagrid leva les yeux au ciel «Voyons ne dites pas de bêtises, c'est un professeur de Poudlard! Et j'espère que tu as remercié Kirkland Harry!

- Pourquoi il le remercierait, il voulait juste se faire mousser devant les professeur en jouant les héros chevaleresque. Il l'a eu dans l'os quand Harry a attrapé le vif d'or.» s'exclama Ron, les joues rouges de colère. Il détestait ce vantard de Serpentard qui était intelligent, respecté, et qui semblait étrangement désintéressé par toutes ses bonnes actions. Ça cachait forcement quelque chose, sinon il ne serait pas à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor. «Après tout c'est un sale serpent!»

Le pire avait été que le jeune blond avait remporté 50 points pour sa tentative de sauvetage lors du match. Tout le monde, chez les professeurs, avaient loué le courage et l'efficacité du garçon qui s'était approché au maximum et avait courageusement attrapé le balais d'une main et le bras de Harry de l'autre, tentant de les garder immobile tous les deux, pour hisser le brun sur son propre balais.

Chose révélée finalement inutile puisque le nimbus avait cessé ses ruades pour redevenir tout à fait normal.

Cependant la récompense était bien là. Ce qui diminuait l'écart entre les deux maisons suite au match et à la victoire de Harry.

«Il cache quelque chose.

- Qui? Rogue ou Kirkland?

- Les deux!

- Les Kirkland sont une très vieille famille. D'habitude, ils apprennent à domicile, en faisant école pour d'autres enfants sorciers qui n'ont pas été envoyés ici par leurs parents. C'est extrêmement rare qu'un des enfants viennent ici. Alors...trois. Ça cache forcement quelque chose. Alister a dit lui-même que son frère était tordu!» marmonna le roux, persuadé qu'il avait raison. «Une famille sang-pur jusqu'au bout des doigts. Ils restent assez repliées sur eux-même. Les fêtes sont rares mais exceptionnelles. Seul du gratin est invité. Ou des gens spéciaux.» Le jeune rouge et or frappa dans ses mains «C'est un fils de Mangemort, c'est certain. Il est trop parfait, il joue trop les angelots ...

- Tu es paranoïaque Ron!» soupira Hagrid. «Rien n'a jamais prouvé que la famille Kirkland était du côtés de Tu-sais-qui. Les mangemorts n'ont jamais mentionné leurs noms ou quoique ce soit.

- Parce qu'on ne les a pas interrogé suffisamment.» Il secoua la tête «C'est une machination...cet Arthur a comploté avec Rogue pour tuer Harry! Et quand il a vu que ça n'allait pas marcher, il a joué les héros pour jouer les innocents.

- Ridicule.» grogna le Géant.

* * *

A suivre


	17. Ha la famille

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: L'équipe de HP**

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

_**Ha la famille**_

* * *

"SALETÉ DE PIAF"

Un hibou blanc et noir voletait au dessus de la table des serpentard, multipliant les figures aériennes sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Il plongeait, virevoltait, faisait des loopings.

Un hibou sombre largua un colis sur la tête de Carwyn et partit à toute allure.

Le châtain grommela et ouvrit le colis, remarquant qu'il était le seul à y avoir le droit. Les deux autres avait des lettres.

Une chouette aux couleurs claires se posa tranquillement devant Alister et tendit la patte pour qu'il prenne la lettre.

"Ha c'est mon petit frère Stefan et ma frangine Nolwenn.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'autres petits frères et soeur après Arthur?" Fit George, étonné.

"En fait, c'est mon demi. Papa a rencontré une jolie nana en Bretagne, en France, et a eu des jumeaux avec elle. Il est rentré quand même à la maison mais va souvent les voir. Maman aime pas qu'on en parle mais ne veut pas nous interdire de les connaître.

Arthur avait enfin réussi à choper l'oiseau et a prendre sa lettre...qui lui explosa à la figure dès qu'il l'ouvrit. Des lettres lumineuses s'inscrivirent dans le ciel.

_Happy Birthday Thuthur._

_par le loulou, l'hermine et le mec cool._

_(("Hé pourquoi tu m'as appelé loulou?_

_- Parce c'est mignon, comme toi"))_

Arthur pâlit et rugit "STEFANNNNNN"

Carwyn répliqua "Tu sais qu'il peut pas t'entendre?"

Alister haussa un sourcil "Ça c'est signé Stefan et Nolween, j'sais pas qui est le troisième par contre. Sans doute un membre de leur famille. J'crois qu'ils vivent avec leur cousin.

- Ils ont pas l'air de l'aimer.

- Hein? Sisi ils l'adorent." Il regarda Arthur qui déchirait la lettre, rouge de colère, avant de mettre les morceaux dans son assiette vide et de brûler le tout. "C'est juste l'amour vache.."

Il baissa les yeux sur sa propre lettre et sourit.

_"Nous venons dans deux ans, pour la troisième année du petit miracle sorcier..."_

* * *

**A suivre**


	18. Nicolas Flamel

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: L'équipe de HP + Arthur**

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

_**Nicolas Flamel**_

* * *

"Vous cherchez qui est Nicolas Flamel?"

Le trio se retourna vers Arthur qui haussa un sourcil amusé.

"En quoi ça te regarde?" cracha Ron "Arrête de mettre ton sale nez de reptile dans nos affaire.

- Les reptiles n'ont pas de nez Weasley. Apprend un peu la biologie animale." railla le jeune sorcier de 13 ans, moqueur. Il se tourna vers eux et reprit "Sérieusement, vous ne savez pas?" Face aux regards noirs et méfiants, il soupira "Bon ça suffit d'être des enfants hein, j'vais pas vous torturer à grand coups de magie noire ou vous bouffer.

- Parce que toi tu sais peut-être?

- Certainement.

- Ca m'étonnerais, on a rien trouvé à la bibliothèque." fit Hermione d'un ton supérieure.

Il regarda Hermione les yeux ronds. "Granger...tu es issue d'une famille moldue.

- Et alors?" Lança Ron "ça te pose un problème, tu penses qu'elle est stupide à cause de ça? Monsieur le sang-pur se croit supérieur.

- Dit celui qui a le sang-pur." Arthur roula des yeux "Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que même les moldus savent qui est Nicolas Flamel."

Le trio le fixa d'un air ahuris. Puis le roux gloussa 'C'est ça, tu vas me faire croire que tu t'intéresse à eux.

Sans doute plus que toi." réplique le Serpentard. "Sérieux Granger, tu as lu autre choses que des bouquins pour les cours depuis que tu sais lire? Tu lis autre chose comme des romans ou des trucs du genre?" Il se détacha de l'arbre "Les moldus écrivent des choses fascinantes...

- Bien entendu, tu vas me faire croire que tu as lu Tolkien.

- Bien entendu. Ce qui n'est probablement pas ton cas, tu avais surement trop de livres à apprendre par coeur pour l'école pour perdre des heures à lire sur cet univers.

- Ils parlent de Nicolas Flamel dans Tolkien?" marmonna Harry, perdu. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler mais...

Arthur soupira. "Non!" Il se frappa le visage, fatigué. "C'est pourtant facile, un moldu suffisamment cultivé saurait vous donner la réponse." Devant la mine du trio, il grogna puis déclara "Nicolas Flamel: 1330-1418. 14e siècle donc. Bourgeois français. Amassa une fortune colossale. Alchimiste. Cette fortune, que la rumeur amplifia, est à l'origine du mythe qui fit de lui un alchimiste ayant réussi dans la quête de la Pierre philosophale permettant de transmuter les métaux en or." Il eut un sourire railleur "Allez je suis gentil, je vous parle aussi de la pierre philosophale: du latin lapis philosophorum, elle est une hypothétique substance alchimique. Elle a trois propriétés essentielles : d'abord changer les métaux vils en métaux précieux, comme l'argent ou l'or. Elle peut aussi guérir les maladies. Et on lui prête la possibilité de prolonger la vie humaine au-delà de ses bornes naturelles." Il s'éloigna, faisant un signe d'au-revoir par dessus son épaule. "Lisez autre chose que vos livres de cours...c'est pas en jouant au échecs ou en poursuivant une baballle dorée sur un balais qu'on réussit ses études!"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche "Ce qu'il a dit, ça me rappelle quelque chose..."

Harry se gratta la tête "Bizarre, moi aussi..." Il frappa dans sa paume gauche avec son poing droit "Mais c'est bien sûr! C'est la pierre philosophale qui est gardée dans les sous-sol du château! Et c'est ça que Rogue veut voler!"

Ron devint tout rouge "Sale Serpentard, il est tellement arrogant qu'il nous donne la solution. Il doit être persuadé de son coup! Il nous nargue, certain que la pierre sera à lui!"

* * *

**A suivre**


	19. Dragon

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter non plus. Stefan et Nolwenn appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, j'ai m'en occuperais bien promit. Je leurs ferais des crêpes/galettes et les recoifferaient avant de les rendre.

**Personnages: L'équipe de HP + Arthur**

**Parings**: Aucun

**Genre**: Family

**Rating**: K

* * *

_**Dragon**_

* * *

Hagrid sursauta quand on frappa trois coups à la porte.

Il se leva, et alla ouvrir.

Le jeune serpentard se trouvait sur le seuil, souriant. Il avait un magnifique oiseau rouge et or sur l'épaule. L'animal était visiblement jeune. Un phénix. Un phénix fier et qui regardait autour de lui avec curiosité.

"Kirkland?

- Vous avez un dragon ici. C'est Malefoy qui me l'a dit.

- Je...

- Il va sans doute aller parler de ça aux professeurs." Arthur sourit, d'un air doux. "Je connais une réserve de dragon, en Roumanie. J'ai un ami qui est le fils d'un dragonnier. Il s'appelle Neculai. Son père travaille avec Charlie Wesleay, peut-être connaissez-vous?

- Oui, il était élève ici.

- Je vous propose d'y envoyer...votre dragonne.

- C'est un mâle...

- Non une femelle. Et donc vous devriez l'envoyer là-bas. Vous auriez de gros ennuis si on découvrez que vous élevez un dragon ici, dans un endroit remplis d'enfants.

- Très bien." Hagrid renifla, les larmes aux yeux. "Le pauvre petit...et si les autres sont méchants avec lui?

- Les dragonniers sont là pour ça. " rit le blond, caressant l'oiseau magique. "Ils ont l'habitude des petits dragons solitaires. Et ils ont des dragonnes...qui sont là pour prendre soin de bébés seuls.

- D'accord." Il eut un sanglot. "Tu vas utiliser le phénix pour ça?

- Effectivement. J'ai demandé à ma mère de me l'envoyer. Red Feather, à toi de jouer mon beau"

L'oiseau s'envola et se posa sur la table, prêt de l'autre créature magique. Celle-ci gronda, mais celui pourvu de plumes lui posa une patte sur la sienne, écailleuse et ils disparurent dans une explosion de flammes.

Arthur tapota le bras du demi-géant "Il sera plus heureux là-bas vous savez, ici il n'aurait pas été bien. C'est trop humide.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon.

- vous aimez réellement les créatures magiques n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai un don pour m'en occuper."

Arthur eut l'air pensif. Puis il sourit "Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit." Il fronça les sourcils "Ne te fais pas attraper, tu serais puni!"

L'anglais eut un petit gloussement. "Pas de risques." Il s'éloigna, marchant dans la nuit. Et sortit de l'intérieur de sa cape, un tissu miroitant. "Personne ne peut me voir après tout..."

Le lendemain, Hagrid trouva un magnifique poulain Abraxan (cette si belle race de chevaux ailés) entièrement blanc, avec un ruban rouge autour du cou, qui l'attendait devant sa porte, agitant sagement ses ailes.

Une carte était attaché au ruban.

_"De la part de la famille Kirkland. Prenez bien soin de Melwyn"_

Quand la petite créature se mit à mâchouiller sa chemise, le demi-géant se dit que oui, décidément, cette famille ne pouvait pas tremper dans la magie noire.

* * *

**A suivre**


End file.
